Johnny, the parental maniac
by izfan26
Summary: Johnny adopts Squee! WHAT will he do? WHERE will this story lead? WHO will still like Squee? WHEN will I stop talking? HOW will they get along? WHY am I asking YOU all these questions?
1. Chapter 1: SqueeTodd C

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN JTHM; ALL RIGHTS ARE YADDA, YADDA, YADDA.**_

"And that is the only **theoretical **way I'd go anywhere with you." Todd Casil said to Johnny C., who had just asked how he could make Todd go somewhere with him. "Anyway, the bus is here. I have to go." That afternoon, at three thirty, Johnny C. walked up to the school, and scanned the schoolyard for one boy in particular. Squee. His adoptive son, Squee. He closed his eyes momentarily, and flashed back to this morning.

_Johnny noticed some strange happenings over at the house next door since Squee left for school. He decided to investigate. "hello." He greeted to Mrs. Casil. "Oh, hello!" she greeted cheerily "what do you want?" "If I may ask, what is it you're doing?" "Oh, we're moving." "I see. And Squee knows about this?" "Who?" "Oh, sorry. I meant Todd." "Who?" "Your son?" Johnny replied, getting angrier by the minute. "Wh- oh, yes, him. No. why do you think we're moving?" Johnny bit down on his lower-lip. It was all he could do to keep from killing this woman. _For Squee, for Squee, for Squee! _He reminded himself "well, if you don't want him, may I have him?" Mrs. Casil looked shocked that _ANYONE _would want that boy. "Okay, I guess." "Great! Wait right here!" Johnny rushed off, and came back with a pen and some adoption forms. Mrs. Casil recognized the items, signed them quickly, and called Mr. Casil out to sign them. Once they were signed, Nny stuffed the papers into his pocket. He needed the pen momentarily. "Now, A LITTLE REVENGE ON SQUEE'S BEHALF!" he screeched, lunching on the pair and slitting their throats with a pen. He reduced the two to a pile of blood and organs. He then rushed over to a pair of movers, reducing them to the same state "How dare you help these two douches abandon their only son? Just die! The lot of you! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!__** !**__!" he relaxed a bit, brought Squee's things over to a room in his house, and walked away for the police to see the gruesome display._

He opened his eyes. Johnny wouldn't have seen Squee if some green kid hadn't charged at Squee, causing him to jump out in the open. "There you are, Squee." Johnny said, with an insane grin. "W-w-w-w-what d-d-d-do y-y-y-you w-w-w-want w-w-w-with me?" "You, of course! Why else would I have come?" "Hey, look at that weird guy over there!" some kid said, making Nny's eye twitch "he's not weird. More like wacky." That did it. "**!" **Nny screamed, going after the two kids who had called him 'the w-word." He pulled out a knife, and started killing everyone but Squee a big headed kid, the green kid, and a purple haired girl. "Uh, I think we can go now, guys." The big headed kid said "yes, Dib-Germ-Friend-Beast. Come, Gaz child." The green kid replied. "fft." The girl scoffed "whatever." The three scurried away and Nny walked back up to Squee. "I'm sorry about that." "Please don't kill me!" Squee said, sure he was next. "Why would I kill my own son?" "S-son? B-but my parents-" "signed this." Johnny said, showing Squee the adoption papers "so, legally you are mine. If you even thought abut running away," Nny leaned in close to him "not that you'd ever try such a thing, but, if you did, the police would bring you back, and I would be very disappointed in you." "Where are my old parents?" Squee asked, dreading the answer "they were moving, but, it is safe to say, those plans were ended abruptly. Come with me." Squee was terrified, but, had no choice but to follow. Johnny led him to a motorcycle parked outside the school. For a second, Johnny seemed cool. Johnny put Squee in the sidecar, mounted the bike, and they were off at 1,000 miles per hour. Squee wondered, _why is he doing this?_ Then, their conversation from this morning flashed in his head. "**YOU ACTUALLY DID IT, YOU PSYCOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Squee screamed in terror. While it is obvious that Nny drove like a maniac, that's not to say he wasn't good at it. They were at his house in what seemed like seconds. The police didn't even notice them as they walked inside. "Excuse me, sir!" an officer called to Johnny. Spoke too soon. "Yes?" he responded "have you or your son noticed anything from this house?" "No, and Todd's been at school all day." "Did they have any children?" "No." "Thank you for your time." Johnny brought Squee inside, where Squee curled up in a corner, cowering in fear of Johnny. Seeing Nny on the street was something he feared above all else. Now, he was not only in the man's house, but, legally his son as well! He grabbed Schmee out of his backpack and clung to the bear. It was all he could do to cling to sanity. "I'll show you to your room." Johnny said, extending a hand to the trembling boy. Horrified, Squee took it. Johnny led Squee upstairs "nail bunny thought you might like it if I brought you up here." "Nail bunny?" Squee asked "he's downstairs. Best you don't go down there, son." Squee didn't want to ask why. He really, really, really, really, **REALLY **didn't want to know. They got do a wooden door. Johnny opened it, and Squee braced himself for a horrific torture chamber- and was shocked to see his bedroom the way it was at his old house. "As far as the police know, yours is just another room in that house." Squee slipped from Nny's hand "I'd like to asses my situation with Schmee." "I understand." Johnny said. He left Squee alone with Schmee. Squee held the bear and cried, mourning his biological parents. "Todd," the bear said "you know Johnny will probably be a better parent and love you more than those two ever could, right?" instead of arguing with the bear, Squee said "I know."


	2. Chapter 2: boys meet girls

The next day, Johnny was downstairs as Squee ran out the door. The bus pulled up, and Squee sat next to the purple haired girl. "**GAZ! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" **her brother shrieked "alright, alright. Don't get your trench coat in a twist." She got up, and sat next to her brother. "Why can't she sit next to me?" Todd asked "you know perfectly why! Your dad killed the entire school except us yesterday!" the brother answered. "How do we know you won't pull out a pencil and kill us?" the green skinned kid chimed in "I am **NOT **going to expire on this **FILTHY **planet because of **YOUUU!" **Squee sighed. "Is this seat taken?" asked a little voice that sounded a bit like Squee's. He looked up. From her clothes to her face; the girl even LOOKED like him! "No… you can sit here." She did. "Where is everyone, uh…?" "Todd." "Todd?" "Dead. My daddy's a homicidal maniac. By the way, I don't think I caught YOUR name." "It's Lilly. Did you say your daddy is a homicidal maniac?" "Yeah." "My MOMMY's a homicidal maniac! Did your daddy just adopt you yesterday?" "Yeah!" "So did my mommy!" "Cool! Hey, is your nickname…" "Eep?" "Mine is Squee!" "Small world." The two children spent the entire ride to school talking, but, neither had any idea that their parent were about to meet as the day progressed.

Jenny walked to her house, 888, and all she was thinking about was her little girl, Lilly. She closed her eyes, and flashed back to why she adopted her

"_Hey, Eep, can we talk for a sec" Jenny F. asked her little eight year old neighbor girl "o-o-okay…" "Eep, Lilly, do your parents hurt you?" Eep rubbed her bruised arm. "Yeah but, you don't have to worry. It's my fault." Jenny tried her hardest to keep her cool _for Eep, for Eep, for Eep!_ She reminded herself "Lilly, honey, go to school. Mommy will take care of the neighbors." Lilly was surprised that Nny called her by her real name, that Nny called herself mommy, that she had called Lilly 'honey' but, did as she was told. Nny went to the neighbors' house, and knocked. "What?" Lilly's drunken father asked "I heard you didn't want your daughter." "And?" "'And' I want her. May I please have her?" "You actually __**WANT**__ that stupid little punching ba- girl?" "Yes." "Fine" the hung over Mr. Facile said. "Great! Wait right here!" Nny ran off, and came back with adoption papers and a pen in her hands. Mr. Facile Signed, and called his drugged-up wife to sign them as well. Jenny stuffed the papers back into her pockets. "Now, __**A LITTLE REVENGE ON EEP'S BEHALF!"**__ she shrieked lunging on the pair, slitting their throats with the pen. "__**HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A SWEET, ADORABLE, INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL? JUST DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" **__she calmed down, brought Eep's things over to her house, and tried to- oh, how she hated it- sleep. That afternoon, at two, Jenny walked up to a school once filled with people, scanning the yard for a little girl. She spotted her. Eep. Her adoptive daughter, Eep. She spotted her. "Hello, sweetheart! Mommy's been looking for you." Eep looked terrified "m-m-mommy? B-but my parents-" "signed this?" Jenny thrust the adoption papers into Eep's tiny hands. "So, legally, you are mine. If you even thought about running away, and why would you ever leave mommy at all my baby? But, if you did, the police would bring you back, and I'd be very disappointed in you. Now, come on my little miracle." Jenny picked her up, after seeing the bruises on her legs, and walked home, 'her baby' in her arms. "Why did you do this? Where are my biological parents?" Eep asked, horrified of the answer "Your old mommy and daddy are in hell. I couldn't stand by and watch as you were beaten to death." Eep's eyes trailed to a newspaper; __**two families killed, same perpetrators suspected.**__ A picture of her "new mommy" and a man who creepily looked like her. Look, is everyone getting the picture here? Same thing as jthm in girl form, yadda yadda? Good. Let's wrap up this flashback._

Jenny was so wrapped up in her flashback, she ran into someone. A man. "Sorry! My bad!" they said at the exact same time. Johnny reached for the knife she had dropped. It was a lot like his, only this one had peace signs on the handle. Jenny reached for the knife he had dropped. It was a lot like hers, but, it had smiley-faces on the handle. "I, uh, I think you dropped this." They said at the exact same time. They kept accidentally speaking in unison. "Look, I'm- I was just- I didn't- ha ha ha ha ha!" they laughed in unison. "My name's Jenny." Jenny said "I'm Johnny." Then they said, "You can call me 'Nny'." At, you guessed it, the exact same time. "So, 'Nny', do you have a family?" "A small one. My adopted son Squ- _Todd_ and I." Jenny's eyes grew big as dinner plates. "You were about to call him Squee, weren't you?" "Yeah, why?" "Because MY adoptive _DAUGHTER'S _name is Lilly, but, I call her EEP!" "Wow! Are you into homicide?" "Yeah!" "So am I! Want to come to my house, 'Nny'?" "Sure, 'Nny'. We can be Nny squared!" the two laughed at Jenny's joke. They walked back, each holding the other's knife.

"So, 'Squee', why did your daddy adopt you?" Eep asked Squee as they walked along the playground "my biological parents tried to abandon me by moving, but, my daddy ended those plans abruptly." Squee answered. "What about you?" "Oh, my daddy drank, my mommy did drugs, and they hit me. My new mommy had them sign some papers, and then killed them. She used their blood to paint over a door in our house. She says there's a monster in that room. So, to keep me from going in it, she padlocks it." "Do YOU think there's a monster in the room?" "I think it's just a closet. Fluffy says she's crazy. But, I know she's not." Squee stopped dead in his tracks "Who's fluffy?" he asked. Lilly reached in her sparkly pink backpack, and pulled out a baby blue stuffed kitten with white button eyes. "This is fluffy," she put her ear to the doll, as if it was telling her something. "Yes, that's Todd." She put her ear to it again "No, he's not!" she yelled at it. Squee pulled Schmee out of his backpack "this is schmee," he said. He put his ear to the bear "yes, that's Lilly." He put his ear to Schmee again "no, she's not!" he yelled at it. The children laughed. Well, since it's obvious neither of our parents is coming to get us, let's start walking home." Squee said, extending a hand to Eep. "Sure. Where do you live?" "777" "I live at **888**." "We live across the street from each other?" "Pretty much." They started laughing as they walked off hand in hand. When they got to her house, Eep looked at the driveway "mom's motorcycle isn't here." "And there are TWO motorcycles in my driveway." They walked over to 777, to see their adoptive parents making out on the couch. A million things were going through Lilly's mind, 999,999.999 of them, not even in an earthly tongue! The one she did understand was, _mommy's kissing Todd's adoptive daddy!_ This was just too much. So, what did she do? She passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: awake

"Eep? Lily? Sweetie, are you all right?" Lily slowly regained consciousness to her

"Mother" calling her name "I-I think so… what happened?" "You passed out." Johnny

answered. Realizing that what she saw was real, Lily exclaimed "EEP!" and passed out

again. "Aw, firetruck! Not again!" Nny said, towering over her small unconscious

daughter. On the inside of her head, Lily replayed how she met Jenny.

"_Mommy? I heard a noise." Lily told her mother, who was asleep on the couch "shut up, __sweetheart, mommy's sleeping." Her drug addict mother responded. Lily knew there was __no use looking for her dad, when he wasn't drinking, he was hung over, so, she grabbed __her toy kitty, fluffy. "Let's go to my room, Fluffy. We'll hide under the blankets, and __maybe fall asleep __**BEFORE **__we die." The little girl hugged the doll, as she walked __upstairs in a blue nightgown, and pink slippers. She didn't notice the broken window right away, so, she went up to the mirror and put her hair in a ponytail with a pink bow. Then, she looked up__ "mommy!"__ She whimpered. She heard another smash, and a cry of "FIRETRUCK! THAT'S NOT IT EITHER!" this made Lily so scared, she almost wet herself. "The bathroom, Fluffy! They're in the bathroom!" she clung to the doll, and went to the bathroom. "Let's be brave, Fluffy. We have to protect mommy! Huh? No, you're wrong, Fluffy. Mommy and daddy aren't bad people, they love me! They don't really mean to hurt me when they hit me. The beatings are all my fault." Lily opened the door, and a woman with jet black hair that was halfway down her back long, a black dress stained with blood, steel high heels _(A/N: hey, that rhymes!) _she was_ _also covered in scratches. "WHERE THE FIRETRUCK IS THE BACTINE?" the woman screeched. She caught sight of the terrified Lily "oh, hello," she knelt down close to her, and grinned psychotically "my name is Jenny. But, you can call me 'Nny' for short. And who might you be?" Lily couldn't speak, so, she made the little noise she did when she was terrified. "Eep!" she didn't seem stupid, but, she took "Eep" as a name. "Eep, huh? Well, I don't mean to intrude, Eep, but, do you own any bactine? Some of this blood is mine." She turned back to the cabinet, and took out a jar. "Oh, wait, I've got it. Yeah, that's it." Jenny opened the bottle, and poured the contents over her head, wincing in pain as she did so. "Dang," she cursed "that one really put up a struggle. Scraped me up like he was a cat on crack. Nothing really brings out the zest for life in a person like the thought of their impending death." A look of terror sprawled on, uh, "Eep's" face. "I see by the looks of you that you understand." Nny said, cleaning her knife. Her eyes were drawn to Fluffy, who was now sprawled on the bathroom floor. "And who is this?" she asked, leaning into the doll. Eep tried to force out the words "um, th-that's Fluffy." She answered "well, hello, Fluffy. My name is Nny. You're a cute kitty. Yes you are! Yes you are! __**YES YOU AREEE!" **__Jenny shrieked. This made Eep giggle nervously. "Hm? What's that you're saying, Fluffy? Hm? Oh? Yes, well… what? Huh? Really? Oh…" she squeezed the cat's neck "__**WELL, FIRETRUCK YOU, MISS KITTY! YOU SPEAK LIES! LIIIIEEEESSS! STUFFED WITH PURE VENOM, YOU VILE, LINT INFESTED PIECE OF HELL!"**__ Lily's terror turned to shock… and terror. Jenny pinned the kitty against the wall, grabbing her knife. __**"HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE LIKE YOU? HOW MANY MORE? YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THE THINGS I'VE INDURED! AND ALWAYS AT THE HANDS OF CRAP LIKE YOU!" **__she raised her knife __**"YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH!" **__she started stabbing the toy as though she were trying to kill it. Eep could hear Fluffy's terrified scream of pain. Apparently, so could Nny. She immediately realized what she was doing. She was trying to kill a little girl's doll. "Oh… um…" she handed the doll back to Lily. "It's, um, it's getting late. I should go. Come on honey. You can walk me out." Lily simply followed the woman she feared. "Sorry about the window. I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest locking it ever again. Well, later. Nice talking with you. We'll have plenty of time for talking. After all, we're neighbors now." Jenny ran out the window, looked across the street, and smiled at a man who creepily looked like her, even dressing the same as her, wet with bactine. "Mommy!" Eep squeaked "I don't hear you, sweetheart. You ruined my life." Her mother responded._

Eep woke up, wet with water. "And, she's alive." Johnny announced. "Please don't faint again." Lily rubbed her head. "How long was I out?" "Thirty seconds, but, it makes no difference to me." Jenny said, running up to her. "Darling, you need to know something," "okay," Jenny grabbed her and put her on the couch "you won't faint again?" "I'll try to be strong." Lily answered to her mother- well, adoptive mother- "we're moving in with Johnny and Squee." "Unconscious!" Eep exclaimed, as she passed out… yet again. "Firetruck!" Jenny cursed.


	4. Chapter 4: psycho loafgirl

"Nny," Jenny heard from across the room "yes, psycho loaf girl?" "You fell in love, didn't you? You aren't supposed to fall in love. You want to kill him." "No! Jenny! Don't listen to her!" a small voice screamed. Jenny turned to the mouse she stapled to the wall three years ago. "Killing the one you love isn't the answer! You love him too much! Psycho loaf girl isn't part of you anymore, Nny! She wants you to **THINK **she is, but, she isn't! Please, Nny, listen to me!" Nny waited… and thought… "I will, Staple Mouse." Jenny threw the psycho loaf girl into her bag. "So," Staple Mouse asked "who is he?" "A homicidal maniac." Jenny answered "wait, you are a figment of my diseased imagination…"

"…why am I talking to you?" Nny asked Nail Bunny, turning his head from the lifeless bunny carcass "well, I don't know, Nny. Remember how I said, psycho doughboy's not a part of you anymore? Well, he's not. None of us are. We drifted away from that long ago. We left your mind as your sanity slipped away." Nail Bunny floated over to him "but, maybe this Jenny girl can help you find it again. Only then will I be at peace. When I am at peace, Nny, you will be at peace." "Yeah," Nny agreed…

"…I guess you're right, staple mouse. Maybe I do love him." She said. "Maybe you DO love him, maybe you don't. Nny, that's up to you." Nny heard her daughter dragging a suitcase downstairs. "I have to go. Goodbye Staple Mouse." She said, closing the door. "Good bye, Jennifer." Staple Mouse said.

"Have a nice life, Jonathan." Nail bunny added.

Sorry for the shortness. R& R, please!


End file.
